Enter Mika
by NarutosMego
Summary: The story of a young girl ninja who is learning to love life and some of the people in it. It's a sad, romantic, comedy. Can she cope with her terrible past and the rest of her life AND find time to keep a relationship? Read, reveiw, and find out!
1. Enter Mika

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters….. But I do own Mika and, temporarily, Botan (sasukesboton), Taijijya (LMChick10), and Mia (rangerjoe823)!

XXX

"Let's begin!" called Iruka.

The class took their seats. Some were chatty and annoying, like Ino. Naruto was loud too, but he just wanted attention.

Mika was shy, quiet, and always had her nose in a book, apparently. But as meek as she seemed, Mika had a secret. She was very powerful. She also had a sad, yet eventful, past. Her endless chakra gave her a vast memory.

"Class, settle down!" said Iruka. "Today, we will practice the art of the _doppelganger_, or shadow clones."

Sasuke Uhchiha sat next to her.

'_So grave.' _She thought. _' Not like he used to be….'_

"I will now show you how to do it." said Iruka. By using the ever-complicated use of shinobi hand signals, Iruka had created 5 of himself. "Who would like to try?"

Ino raised her hand. Sakura, another girl in her class, raised her hand too, only a little higher. Ino's went up a little higher. Back and forth and back and forth, until they were both standing on top of their desks.

Iruka shook his head. " Sasuke, you try." Sasuke mumbled something about not raising his hand, but walked up anyway. He made 1 clone of himself that vanished quickly.

"Nice job! Soon you'll be able to make 10 of yourself!" Iruka encouragingly.

"Whatever." Said Sasuke.

All the girls were drooling over him except Mika and another girl, Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was too busy watching Naruto from afar.

The past 5 years had flown by. Luckily for Mika, she could rewind and playback every year of her 12-year-old life (It was part of her chakra. Hers was an infinite. It never stopped. And she didn't have to use the hand signals either).

This lecture was boring her to death. All it was about was how to make useless shadow clones. She could make them when she was 5. And _those_ were actual flesh-and-blood.

She pulled out the book she had begun this morning and started reading. She pushed her light-blonde/brown hair out of her eyes.

"Mika! Pay attention! If you think _you_ of all people can make 4 or 5 of yourself, you can show us! You're barely passing!" Iruka shouted.

Mika walked up to the front of the classroom. Iruka eye her suspiciously. She was tired of barely passing, so she forced herself to do the signals, the words, and then she crated 20 of herself; only her clones didn't fizzle away like Sasukes'. Hers' then all developed a different form of chakra.

' Impossible! The amount chakra needed to pull that off would be immense!' thought Iruka.

A ball of clay appeared, levitating in the middle of the room.

"You know everyone," said Mika "you may want to stand back." The _real_ Mika formed a shield around the class. It was visible.

Then, all at once, her clones fired their _visible _chakra at the clay ball. It exploded. When the class opened their eyes they was only one Mika, sitting in her seat by Sasuke, with everyone around her giving her weird looks.

At the front of the class, their were many shards of the clay that had once been whole.

"What !" she asked annoyed.

"Hmm….. class dismissed," said Iruka. "Except you, Mika."

XXX

What do you think? Please review and tell your friends on FanFiction! But no flames please.

How did Mika do that? What will happen between Iruka and Mika? Find out soon!


	2. The Rose

Hi-Ya this is Mego/NarutosMego! Thankz so much to all of my reviewers! La la la la! Oh am I supposed to be putting the story up! Okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Ain't it sad?

XXX

"So how?" he asked her.

"Blood line trait."

"What kind?"

"Rose."

"Excuse me?"

"Rose."

He gave her a puzzled look.

"My mothers' parents came of the thorn and bloom. Her Father, the thorn, her mother, the bloom. Giving my mother the Rose. Later passing it down to me, her first and only daughter and child.

Still confused?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Me too. Now that was just my mother, my father is even more confusing. You see he was part Uchiha. And many, many other parts as well. So he passed them down to me. But can I leave?" she said, playing with the pink bead on a chain around her neck.

Iruka let her leave as he left to join the other teachers.

School was over, and the cafeteria was a mess. She took the rag and bucket and started to clean like she did every day. Although she seemed so quiet, so meek, she felt only loneliness, longing for the days of 5 years' past; her friend, the only person to talk to her as a child: hoping he would talk to her again. She always felt lonely. Ever since her parents' death.

And as she cleaned the scuffed-up floor, with the dirty rag, and the murky water she wept.

XXX

She traveled home to the small cabin by the riverbank. She unlocked her door, and was happily greeted by her cat, Miko.

"Hello, little one! How are you?" she asked playfully.

"Mew!"

"Yes, yes. I love you too," Mika cooed. She went out to the garden, her cat close on her heels, and watered the plants.

After her chores were done she trained for what felt like hours. She went inside, tired and stroked her cat until she fell asleep.

Her mind left her body, and drifted to a place where those who were gone loved her, and those who were still here, cared too.

XXX

Hey y'all!

Plez read and review!

Mego: Hi I hope you like my story!

Taijiya: y'all better read and review for this story! I'm tyin' to convince Mego that her chapters are WAY TOO SHORT!

Mego: My chapters are not short!

Taij.: Yes they are!

(what do you think. Yes I said you.)

Taij.: plz read Are We Dreaming? By LMChick10 (ME!)


	3. Memories

She woke up, careful not to wake the cat, who was still curled up asleep. Ate breakfast, fed the cat and left for the Academy.

When she got there, she sat down in her seat and waited for her teachers and the other 21 students.

When everyone was together and class had begun Iruka told the class,

"In one week we will have student exchange day. You will buy or make a nice gift to give a person. When I call your name come up take a slip of paper, and sit back down again. No showing it to anyone. And NO TRADES!"

He called up the class name by name.

"I hope I get Sasuke!" Ino said.

"No ME!" yelled Sakura.

"ME!" cried another girl.

'I don't care who I get, as long as it's not Ino! I hate her so much!' she thought.

"Ino," Iruka chimed.

She opened hers and gave an annoyed look. 'Why Sakura?' she thought.

"Naruto!"

'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Please be Sakura!' he thought "Aww, man! I got Choji Acimuchi!'

"Mika." Called Iruka.

She walked up and took a piece of paper. When she got back to her seat, she opened it to find none other than the name, 'Sasuke' written on the slip.

'I wonder what I could get for Sasuke….'

When all of the class had drawn, the bell rang and the students left. She heard people telling others who they got and bits of gossip as well.

She went to the once again scuffed-up cafeteria and began to work. Iruka walked past the cafeteria then stopped.

Mika acted like she didn't see him. 'Damn!' she thought, 'Why doesn't he just go already?'

"Mika, shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked.

"No. I do this everyday. The cafeteria ladies have their own lives to tend to. They should be shown respect too. They spend enough time at the school already don't you think?" She answered back. "and it's quiet. I can think."

"But your parents won't they worry?" Iruka questioned.

"Iruka….." she started, but stopped herself. "No, they won't worry trust me."

XXX

She got home early even after the talk with Iruka. She did her chores, then sat down by the river, thinking about what to get Sasuke.

'If I remember right,' she thought, 'wasn't Sasuke a good flute player?' she paused time, and traveled through memory.

'Yes he WAS a good flute player, but some jerks called him a wimp and snapped it in half, and chucked it in the river. Sasuke had tried to go in after it but I stopped him. The current had been too fast, and the water too deep. He would have died. Poor Sasuke….."

Restarting time again, she said out loud, "I'll make him a flute!"

She went to the old woodshed, found a perfect piece of wood and carved it just as her father had all those years ago.

She worked on it everyday after school and when her chores were done.

On Thursday, the night before the gift exchange, she carved his name, _SASUKE_ down the flute, not too deep that it would alter the sound but deep enough that you would know it was there. She played a quick tune to make sure that it worked, cleaned it, and put it one the counter for school the next day.

XXX

Once she got to school early as always she waited.

Before the bell rang, Sasuke walked in, followed by his fan club.

"All right guys!" Iruka called, "Trade gifts!"

Ino walked up to Sakura.

"Here take it!" they yelled to one another. They had both gotten each other the exact same thing, a green-tea candle.

"That NEVER happened." Said Sakura.

"Right."

Mika giggled. Sasuke chuckled too. He relieved his 'mistake' and regained his composure.

"Here, Sasuke." She said quietly.

"Uhh….. gee, thanks. How did you know I played the flute?"

"Uhh….. I have my ways….."

"Yah, I lost mine in the –"

"river." She cut him off.

"Uh…..right….Hey! So where'd you get this? I could never find one. It's made really well."

"I, uhh…. umm…… made it." She said quietly.

"Well it's really good."

"Thanks." She said turning light pink.

"Hey I almost forgot! Here." He said, handing her a leather-bound book.

"I saw a that you liked to write and read a lot so, yeah."

"Thanks Sasuke!"

"Yum! Chips!" Said Choji.

"Here Naruto." Said Hinata, handing him some homemade cookies.

"Thanks, Hinata!"

She blushed.

When the bell rang and Sasuke left his fan club following close behind him.

XXX

"Finally Miko! I got his attention!" Mika said after she got home.

Then there was a knock at the door. It was Iruka!

"Umm, Ir-I-Iruka-sen, sensi? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'd like a word with your parents."

"Oh," she said turning away from him, "they're in the garden."

Iruka walked around the corner, two pairs of eyes watching him. He pushed threw the

gate. He didn't see anyone. Then he noticed, by a rose bush, surrounded by flowers,

were 2 flat head stones. 'They're graves.' he thought.

And if Iruka were to for some strange reason unearth the graves he would find

two badly made coffins, which, in the making caused a 7-year-old child's hands to bleed

bones to break and cause bruises on her hands. And five years ago, that same little girl

prepared her parents' bodies for the burial, which only one person would attend. And on

that same day the little girl, who felt all alone in the world now, the sole funeral attender,

buried her parents bodies with her own two hands. And it seemed her best friend didn't even care….

XXX

BLOOBERS:

"All right guys!" Iruka called "exchange girls!"

'Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Please be Sasuke!' Naruto thought.

Taijiya: Yes she finally got longer chapters!

Mego: Hey Shut Up! At least I can spell!

Taijiya: Shut the truck up!

Mego: The spelling boogie mans gonna get you!

Taijiya: No He won't I killed him last night! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Mego: ……….

Taijiya: ;-P

Mego: T.T

Taijiya: …..

Please read and review!

Taijiya: They already read it you dunce!

Mego: ……

Taijiya: ……..


	4. A New Vioce Heard

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Don't rub it in…..

I got 27 reviews! Thank you to ALL of my reviewers! I didn't reply to your review, guess I may have messed up and I forgot (slaps forehead repetitively). But I'm only human!

AGH! Where is it! Where is my journal! (Runs upstairs, goes into her room, ransacks through her backpack, looks around her own personal disaster area, remembers that she has a friend coming over, tosses the journal on the newly made bed, cleans up a bit, runs back downstairs, remembers that she forgot her journal upstairs, runs _back_ upstairs, runs _back_ downstairs, turns to chapter for and starts to type to story) Whew! What a workout! Anywho, here's the story:

XXX

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Iruka said.

"I don't want your pity." she said flatly. "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, really, I am, but I'd rather have everyone hate me when they see the really me than have everyone be my best friend because they feel sorry for me. Do you understand?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I think. My parents died too. At the hands (A/N: Don't you mean paws?) of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Much like Naruto, only he can't remember." he said.

"My parents were killed right in front of me, almost like a hit and run. That was 5 years ago, but it feels just like last week…" her voice trailed off.

All was quiet for a minute.

"So what did you want to tell them?" Mika asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"That you would be passing… Very well, actually. Even if you did have a bit of a rocky start."

"Well, thanks, but didn't you say I was barely passing?"

"Uhhh, yeah but the gift exchange was an easy A, and your performance last week, well, let's think of that as extra credit."

"And that's not because of…, well you know."

"Not at all! In fact, _I _can't even do that!"

"Mew!"

"Oh this is my cat, Miko (A/N: pronounced meeko)."

"She's cute."

"Thanks. So, I guess I'll see you early in the morning, then?"

"As always!"

"Good night, Iruka sensei!"

"You too."

After he left, she went inside and ate dinner.

XXX

But before she went to sleep that night, she recalled the conversation that she had had with Iruka.

"_So how?" he asked her._

"_Blood line trait."_

"_What kind?"_

"_Rose."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Rose."_

_He gave her a puzzled look._

"_My mothers' parents came of the thorn and bloom. Her Father, the thorn, her mother, the bloom. Giving my mother the Rose. Later passing it down to me, her first and only daughter and child._

_Still confused?" she asked._

_He nodded._

"_Me too. Now that was just my mother, my father is even more confusing. You see he was part Uchiha. And many, many other parts as well. So he passed them down to me. But can I leave?" she said, playing with the pink bead on a chain around her neck._

She laughed, 'He bought it. Just like everyone else.'

She felt around her neck. The Rose Pearl, as her mother had called it, was still there of course, hanging on its little silver chain. But if you were to look closely, you would see that it was in fact, _sewn_ onto her neck. She had a love/hate relationship with the Rose Pearl, it was a gift from her parents, yet it was also the reason why her parents were gone.

XXX

(End Chapter)

How'd ya like it?

Don't worry though, I'm gonna update really soon. Like tonight, or tomorrow. So don't fret!

Again I'm sorry it took so long!

Please Review!

NarutosMego


	5. Personal Information

Hey everyone! I'm updating! (Twice in the same day, I know!)

Thanks to all of my reviewers! And I'm sorry I always take so long. I'm gonna try to update every 1-3 days, but I may be having vacations here and there, but I'll let you guys

know beforehand!

X WARNING! WARNING! OOC Sasuke! (Sorry! But I have a reason!)

Okay, here we go, chapter five….

XXX

"Will you do the dopple ganger thing again?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks, sorry." said Mika. She hated those weird looks everyone had given her.

"Please?"

"Nope sorry."

"_Please?_"

"I said NO Naruto!"

"Pretty Please?"

"Ask me one more time Naruto, and I'll hit you with my book!" she said, waving the journal Sasuke gave her.

"Please, will you show me h-"

WHACK!

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Serves you right!"

"Stupid girls…." he mumbled.

"You stupid doorknob! Shut up, or I'll hit you again!"

"Fine, okay, jeez…."

"Today class, we will talk about our favorite things and the things we hate." said Iruka.

"Uhhhhhh…. What does this have to with ANYTHING? We learning to be ninja, not kindergarten teachers!" said Mika.

"Wow, she can talk!" said Ino sarcastically.

"That's enough, Ino." said Iruka. "But why don't you go first?"

"Fine. My favorite thing is Uchiha Sasuke! And I _hate_ quiet, smart people." She said.

"You mean the people who actually do well in life?" commented Mika.

"Oh, SHUT UP already! I liked you better when you didn't say anything!" yelled Ino.

Iruka heaved a great sigh. "What about you Naruto?"

"Well, I LOVE RAMEN! I HATE people who disrespect me!"

"You mean everyone?" snorted Ino.

"I-I r-respect y-y-you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered so quietly, no one could hear her (A/N Except the author.)

"What do you like Sasuke?" asked Iruka.

"Does it really matter? I mean, who cares? I think that other girl has a point." Sasuke said, glancing over at Mika, "And I'm not very fond of annoying people."

"Ooooookay. Shikamaru?"

"I like cloud watching. And Shougi and GO!. I don't like chores anything that's, well, troublesome."

"Okay. Next is Chouji."

"Well, I like food… But mostly potato chips! I HATE it when people call me fat! I'm PLEASINGLY PLUMP, PEOPLE! PLEAS-ING-LY PLUMP!"

"Alllrighty then…. Sakura?"

"Ummm, Uhhh, well, it's not really a thing, more of a person…" she shifting her eyes over to Sasuke. "AND I HATE INO AND NARUTO!"

"Gotcha. Hinata?"

"Ummm, w-w-well, I-I like umm, c-c-c-cooking, an-and gardening. I-I don't really like ummm, s-s-s-some things…."

"What _kind _of things?"

"Ummm….. th-th-things?"

"If you say so! Shino?"

"I like… bugs… I dislike… bug spray…"

"Short, sweet and to the point. Kiba?"

"I like dogs. I hate cats. AND I WANT TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" shouted Naruto.

"Last one, okay Mika?" 'It seems young girls care about are boys… Here it comes…'

"My favorite thing has to be hanging out with my 3 best friends, Taijiya, Mea, and Botan! But I also like to read and write. And I hate, absolutely HATE Sasuke's Fan Club! They're always following him around like lost puppies. It's almost like they have nothing better to do with their lives or something, 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, I love you Sasuke-kun!' Humph."

'THANK YOU!' "But I thought you said-"

"Eh, if you're gonna do something, do it right."

"Okay, that about wraps it up! See you guys Tuesday, enjoy the long weekend!" 'While us teachers work here at school.'

XXX

Mika started again to clean the cafeteria floor when Sasuke walked by. "Eh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question." said Mika. "By the way, where's your

Fan Club?"

"Gone home, thank God."

"Really." she said flatly.

"Can I help?"

"Uhhhh… Sure, but aren't you supposed to be the 'too-cool-to-care' type?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Fine by me!" she said, tossing him a rag.

"So… You do this a lot?"

"Yep. Everyday."

"You talked… a lot in class today. Any reason?"

"Not really. I just felt like speaking my mind for once."

They cleaned in silence for a moment. "Soooo… Want to come over to my place? Get some ramen after this, or something?" asked Mika.

"Sure I guess. Not much else to do is there?"

"Nope! Let's hurry up and finish." When they were done, they walked done the shady path to Mika's house.

'This seems so familiar…" thought Sasuke. "Why do you live all the way back here?"

"Just because, I guess. I like it, though, it's really peaceful."

"It is, isn't it?"

Before they walked into her home by the river, Mika asked, "You aren't allergic to cats, are you?" She already knew the answer.

"No."

"Okay, good." When she opened the door, a little black-and-white cat came rushing out to greet them. Miko purred rhythmically.

'Why do I feel like I've been here before?' he thought. "Your parents home?" 'God, what a dumb question, you idiot!' he said to himself.

"Yes and no. My parents are umm, gone. They're right there." she said pointing to the graves in the garden.

"Oh, mine are dead to."

"I know. And your brother…" her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about it.

"It's okay, I guess… Who told you?"

"I have my ways, Sasuke." 'Yeah ways of being there!' she thought.

"Soooo, uhh, yeah." said Sasuke.

"Mew!"

"Uhh, so, you hungry?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess."

"Good!" she exclaimed, pulling out 2 bowls of ramen. They went out to the table by the river to eat. They made small talk. Mika told him about the incident with Naruto earlier that day.

"…So as you can see, I've found more than one use for my journal!" she chuckled.

"I'm starting to remember a lot of stuff that my mother showed me when I was little. (A/N: about the flute)"

"That's good."

"I don't have anything going on this weekend. Can I possibly stay at over? I get lonely… and bored."

"What about your Fan Club?"

"So you're trying to tell me that getting mauled be love-sick girls is fun?"

"Nooo, but it sure isn't boring!"

"You have a point…"

"It's a good source of exercise."

"Again, you have a point…"

"And you _know_ that they'll be looking for you."

"Annnnnnd? Like they'll look for me about three miles into the woods of Kohona?"

"Okay, now _you_ have a point."

"So back to the matter at hand, can I stay over?"

"I think… Let me check my calendar…" Mika looked up at the sky. "I think I'm free!"

"Great."

XXX

SOOOOOOOOO! What'd ya think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Sorry about updating late! But right now, I'm in a summer-gym thing so I don't have to take it in school next year, and we have do about 5 hours of P.E. which really wears me out! So I'm sorry, but it is the truth! Just ask Mea… but here's the next chapter! Oh, and I should REALLY warn you about the EXTERME Sasuke OOCness. You have been warned……

Disclaimer: Pft! You think _I_ could ever own Naruto? If you do, I think you need to have your brain checked. That is, if you even _have_ a brain…

ON WITH THE STORY!

XXX

Over the long weekend, he played her a song on his flute and then showed her how too. They also practiced hand-to-hand fighting. Sasuke learned how to prepare a rice dish ("So you don't always have to eat ramen!" said Mika. "Who do you think I am? Naruto!" Sasuke laughed. (A/N: AAAAAAAAAAH! GAPE AT THE OOCNESS! GAPE AT IT!)). And for once in the past 5 years, they talked like the friends they truly were.

-end chapter-

-Just kidding!-

It was Sunday night, and the two lay out under the stars. Their campsite was a in a clear a few miles away from Mika's house. They could only hope, though, that they could find their way back to her home, considering the maze of trails they went on to get there. Tonight would be the last night they could stay up into the early hours of the morning chattering on about nothing particular. Of course Sasuke would be staying over on Monday, but they couldn't stay up this late. They would walk together at  
Mika's time (4am), and make Iruka do a double-take!

"Hey, a shooting star!" said Sasuke. "Make a wish."

"Ummm… Okay." she said. 'I wish he would remember… I wish they _all_ would remember.' "Hey look! Another! Your turn."

"Fine, let me think…" 'I don't know really. I guess I could make up a wish that was absurd… Like: I wish Mika was on the same team as me. Hey, not a bad wish after all!'

"Sasuke, this has been one of the best weekends since… well… a really long time!"

"Me too."

"Hey Sasuke…"

"Hmm?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Not that it matters or anything, but what do you think people will say, I mean, I'm not exactly what you'd call 'cool.'"

"Well, you're the coolest girl _I've _ever met. Who cares about them anyway?"

"I don't, but your fanclub……." she didn't have to finish her sentence, Sasuke knew what would happen. They'd bite her head off. Especially Ino.

"We'll see what happens….." he said.

"Uhhhh… _right_… Sasuke, if they do rip me limb from limb, which I know they will, will you tell my cat that I love her and take her in as her own?"

"I hope it won't get that far, but if it does, which I won't let happen, I will, I promise."

"Okay, good." she said.

For the next three hours, they talked about the universe and stars until they finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

They slept in until about 10 o'clock the next morning. Mika was awoken by Sasuke. She had woken him up for the sunrise and then they both went back to sleep. He was shaking her gently.

"Sasuke," she mumbled in a groggy fashion, "Go away… Still tired I am. Too early it's. Sleepy I am still."

But Uchiha Sasuke doesn't give up that easily. Next he tickled her. She stirred, giggling, but told him to go away still. He finally resorted to pouncing on top her. Gently, though. He didn't want to hurt her, just wake her up.

"I'll give you one more chance to wake up."

"No." she murmured sleepily.

"Suit yourself… GERONIMO!" he cried, in the most un-Sasuke-ish fashion.

"Oof! Sasuke! Get off!" she pushed him. "Alright, alright, I'm up."

Sasuke stood up and Mika got out of the sleeping bag. And then when Sasuke wasn't looking, she tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

XXX

For the rest of the day, they calmed down, regaining strength and energy for tomorrow. But that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it! They let their mouths run loose and then they talked about everything from ninjustu to annoying kids in their class. They went to sleep early and slept another dreamless sleep. (HAVE THEY NO IMAGINATION!)

XXX

Yay! Sorry that this took so long to update but my brother did not let me get on the computer for any lengthy amount of time. I wonder if people read these things… Well you should! Okay, let's try this: If you read this put "dark side equalscookies" in your review! Just for the heck of it! REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm alive! Sorry, I haven't had time to update, everything has been so busy, but thanks everyone, for being so patient and if I wasn't able to reply for your review, again I'm sorry! DON'T HURT MEEEE! But I'll say it now: THANKIES TO ALL WHO ARE NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW FOR ME STORYYYYY!

Disclaimer: As forgetful as I am, even _I _can remember that I don't own Naruto.

!WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FIC CONTAINS SASUKE OOC-NESS AND TOTAL RANDOMNESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

!WARNING: ¡CEL FIC SIGUIENTE CONTIENE SASUKE OOC-NESS Y ALEATORIEDAD TOTAL! ¡CLE HAN ADVERTIDO!

!WARNING !: LE FIC SUIVANT CONTIENT SASUKE OOC-NESS ET ASPECT ALÉATOIRE TOTAL ! VOUS AVEZ ÉTÉ AVERTI !

There. Three different languages. Happy now?

ON WITH THE SHOW!

XXX

They woke up at four and had a good breakfast and began on the 10 mile journey back to the gates of Kohona. When they reached the gates, the sun was just peeping up over the horizon, casting shadows across the faces of the Great Hokages. They walked in silence until reaching the spot. After arriving, they soon realized that the doors were locked, so they tested each window around the perimeter, until finding one that opened.

_tak_

_tak_

_tak_

_tak_

_tak_

_tak_

_tak_

_tak_

They entered their classroom, and spoke in hushed voices until they heard the doors open and the talking of teachers.

"Good morning Mika-" he stopped, "and Sasuke.(!) How were your weekends?"

"Fine."

"Okay."

"That's uhhh, good…" Iruka spat out. 'I'm glad she has a friend, but Sasuke? What is going on? Is this some sort of trick? I'm so confused! School hasn't even started yet and I already have a headache! I need aspirin… No! Coffee! No! BOTH!'

At seven, Iruka had regained some of his wits, but was still in shock. Then the rest of the class poured in.

"SASUKE! Where were you all weekend! I missed you SO much!" Ino giggled.

"You better start signing autographs before they start a riot." Mika whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, really." he said to her.

"Don't talk to him you freak!" shrieked Ino.

"Yeah, shut up!" cried another girl.

"Keep away, weirdo!" cried a different one.

"HEY! Do _NOT _talk to her like that!" said Sasuke.

'This is really getting good!' thought Iruka, who was watching intently.

"You don't like that ugly, uncool, pathetic excuse for a ninja, do you Sasuke-kun?" said a very annoyed Ino.

Naruto walked in to find Sasuke in a sea of angry fangirls, the other guys sitting there dumbfounded, and Iruka watching the fight while eating a huge bucket of popcorn.

"I'm 5 minutes late, and the whole class has gone berserk!" yelled Naruto. "Gimme that!" he said, taking Iruka's jumbo bucket of popcorn, waiting a second then stuffing his own face.

"Hey! Give _me_ that!" said Mika, who had somehow dragged Sasuke and herself out of the moshpit of crazed (and angry) fangirls. She chucked it out the window, landing it conveniently in the trash can. "Iruka, do SOMETHING! This place is a disaster!"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Class take your seats!"

And just like that the angry ocean of fangirls calmed, and the students obeyed… well… obediently!

'This is going to be a long week…' thought Iruka. And so the began the long boring history lesson on how the 1st hokage was elected.

XXX

When Mika got home, she was exhausted. A full day of training AND getting attacked by rabid fangirls really takes its toll… She was to tired to cook, so she had cup ramen instead. She flopped onto the bed ant was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

XXX

"Today class we will run around the track! Let's see who can last the longest! Give it your all guys! Promise me you will!" said Iruka.

'He has WAY too much enthusiasm… But none the less… Iruka-sensei, I promise to go around this track in circles as long as humanly possible! But first, I'm gonna fill up my water bottle…' thought Mika.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

Everyone but Mika ran as fast as their legs could carry them. (That's right. Everyone. Choji, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Hinata, and even Shikamaru ran.) Mika walked at her own pace around the large oval, her peers whizzing past her and taunting her for being slow. Ha, she had a plan.

One by one, the student dropped out. Shikamaru dropped out first, after running about 20 yards. And the others did too, but many kept running and most stopped after about 12. Mika jogged, then sprinted, jog, and sprint… Other times she would run around very quickly other times just walk. Once you were out you couldn't go back in.

After six hours, many got bored waiting for the student to finish up. So they entertained themselves by ripping out grass, making whistles with grass, braiding grass, counting grass, staring at the grass, sitting on the grass, and even EATING the grass. Yes, it was far past lunch time and everyone was hungry.

4 students were still going around the track: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke and Mika.

The boys, being their competitive selves, were racing around whizzing past Mika, who was jogging quickly. Then Kiba fell over from exhaustion by Iruka. Naruto and Sasuke, determined to beat each other, pushed themselves harder. Next time they came past her, she joined in the race too.

"'Bout, time you, started, run, ing." said Naruto between gasps.

"Yeah, well at least I'm still going, after 6 hours." said Mika. She wasn't paying much attention and almost ran into the wall. Lucky for her, Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"Let's, not, do, that, o, kay?" he said.

"Man, I'm, too, tired, to go, on." said Naruto, he said plopping down next to Hinata. "Hey, Hin, a, ta!"

"Sasuke, you'll never, beat, me!" said a triumphant Mika. "You should have, conserved, more energy. I'm not stop, ping until I, fall over!"

"You're, crazy, you, know, that?"

"Yep."

"Good, job, you, win." Sasuke said putting himself out of the race.

"You, too." she said. And continuing around the track.

"Ok, Mika! You can stop running around in circles now!" said Iruka.

"AAAAAHHHH! CRAMP!" she grabbed her side and slowed to a jog.

"Come on, Mika! Let's go. You can stop anytime now!"

"No, way, sensei! (Heh, that rhymes!) I'm, giving, it my, all! I, won't stop, til I fall, ov, er!"

"Class go eat lunch." he said. 'She has to run out of energy sooner or later…' he thought. 'And hopefully sooner! I'm hungry!'

-3 hours later-

"That's it! I'm getting something to eat!" cried Iruka, his stomach rumbling in agreement.

But none the less, Mika didn't give up. She had given them her word, a promise. Besides, she could feel her legs anymore, so what did it matter? 'I made a promise to Sasuke, Iruka. I said I wouldn't give up until I fell over, and I won't!' she thought.

XXX

"37!" Mika cried. She had run into the wall 37 times last night.

"You can't still be running!" said Iruka, coming to the school to find his student _still_ continuing around the track.

"I, don't, know… Does, the, com, bat, crawl, count?"

"You pass, you win! Trust me! Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Nope."

Just then, Sasuke arrived.

"SASUKE! Thank God you're here! Talk some sence into her!"

"38!"

Sasuke casually glanced of at the girl. "I'll see what I can do…"

"Hi, Sasuke!"

"Mika, please stop over-exerting yourself. You'll get sick."

"Too, late, for, that, Sasuke. I've, already, done that, at, least, ten, times."

!BLECH!

"!" (Never thought you'd here that one out of him, eh?)

"11."

"Mika, please stop."

"I, said, I, wouldn't, stop til, I, fell, over, remem, ber?"

Sasuke tripped and caught her before she reached the ground and let her lay there for a second. "You fell over. Now," he said, picking her up bridal style, "get some rest, will you?"

She mumbled something about Tabasco sauce and ice cream before dozing off. He smiled to himself. "You really _are_ crazy."

"Thanks Sasuke. From me and Mika. Why don't you take her to the nurses office and have that bump on her forehead checked out?" said Iruka.

Sasuke walked down the halls. "Eww, is she dead or something?" asked Ino, disgusted.

" No, you porker! Can't you hear that she's breathing!" said Sakura.

"She okay?" asked Naruto.

"She's fine loser! Just tired!" Sasuke exclaimed aggravated. "Get the door for me."

"Whatever you say!" 'Your Royal Bastard."

XXX

"Oh, me-oh-my! What in heaven's name happened?" asked the Nurse.

"She fell over from fatigue. But I'm more worried about her forehead…" Sasuke said, pointing to her forehead, now a large red bumb. "She ran into the wall a…. ummm, 'couple' of times."

"She'll be fine. Go to class now deary." the Nurse said, shooing him out of the room.

-end chapter-

IT'S DONE! And the timer just went off… What good timing! Tis has to be the longest yet so please review! I can't feel my hands…

Ja ne and R&R

--Mego--


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I finally upadated!!! And Taij, this chapter is dedicated to you because you are awesome and you typed all of these pages and sent them to me!!! So sorry I haven't posted… I know it's an excuse worse than one of Kakashi's, but I have had so much writing homework, it isn't even funny. Thanks again! Please review. But you probably hate me by now… +sniff+sniff+

The next day she woke up.  
"Ouch! My legs are killing me!" she said stretching them, making sure they still worked.  
"I wouldn't try moving. Your legs are going to be sore for a few days." said the Nurse.  
"Hi-a there Mika!" shouted Naruto.  
"Hey, good morning." she said.  
"Actually its almost 2 pm, sorry." commented Sasuke.  
"Hi. What are you two doing here?"  
"Just checking." said Naruto. "So how are you?"  
"Fine, except I can't move my legs and I haven't eaten for 48 hours!"  
"See where trying too hard gets you?" said Sasuke.  
"Well, I was only keeping my promise to you."  
"Huh?!?" exclaimed both Sasuke and Naruto.  
"I told you I wouldn't stop till I fell over. I could have gone longer if _someone_ hadn't tripped me!"  
"It was for your own good."  
"Well, I can't hate you for caring..."  
"What the heck is going on?!" screamed Naruto.  
"Loser! You don't get it! You don't have any friends!" said Sasuke.  
WHACK!  
"Ow! What you hit me for?"  
"Don't say that Sasuke! And just because I can't move my legs doesn't mean I can't move my arms! Now apologize!"  
"Sorry."  
"Whatever."  
WHACK!  
"What'd you hit _me_ for!?"  
"You didn't accept his apology."  
'I accept your apology."  
"Now I'm happy! Thanks for visiting you guys!"  
"You never shoulda given her that journal." grumbled Naruto.  
"I know that, Loser!"  
"Hmf!"  
"Hmf!"  
And they went their separate ways.

XXX -Two Days Later-

"Hey Sasuke! Naruto!" said Mika. She was walking around and had regained her strength, but her forehead still hurt a little.  
"Yo, Mika." cried Naruto.  
"Hey," said Sasuke coolly.  
She walked up to Iruka.  
"So what'd I miss?"  
"Can you make 3 or more shadow clones?" he asked, sarcastically.  
(Obvious answer) "Yes."  
"Good, you'll pass."  
"Pass what?"  
"The final exams in two weeks."  
"Oh." She walked back to her sent.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ino in a snotty voice. Or in her case, she just asked. Mika said nothing. But she did roll her eyes.  
"This is my seat!"  
"Since when?"  
"Do you question my authority!?"  
"What authority? So I've been gone 3 days. What are you going to do about it?" Mika said flatly.  
"What authority!?! What authority!?!" screamed Ino. She threw a fist at Mika, who easily dodged it. Mika wasn't going to touch Ino. She didn't want to get in trouble anyway.  
"Fine Ino! Here take my seat! It's just a seat for God's sake! Get a grip!" Mika got up and took an empty seat by Hinata. Ino stuck her tongue out at her. Mika would not sink to her level, so she ignored her for the rest of the day.

XXX

She ran out of class early, quick to the cafeteria, and told them that she could not help out today. They didn't mind at all. She dashed home wanting to be comforted by her cat.  
Her cat must really love it when she was in one of her moods. Mika just pets her for hours on end.  
But after only 30 minutes, someone knocked on her door. It was Naruto!  
"Uh…. hi…. Naruto. Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were OK."  
"How did you know how to get here?"  
"I followed you. You looked upset and stuff. So, yeah."  
"Oh, thanks. I'm fine. Ino just really ticked me off."  
"Yeah, I saw."  
"There has to be another reason you came here." She took a look at him. He was not just coming to check on her.  
"Fine. I need to know how you do the clone-thing to pass."  
"Naruto, I can't teach you how to make MY shadow clones. I'm sorry I-I really am."  
His head fell.  
"But I can offer you some ramen."  
"Aw, YEAH!"  
She laughed. Next, she cooked up 9 bowls of ramen. 1 for herself and 8 for Naruto. Meeko licked the bowls. He left happy, and she said again that she was sorry.  
"And Naruto."  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't tell anyone where I live. And don't come back for free food!"  
"Okay, I promise. I won't tell anyone."  
"Bye!"  
After washing the dishes, she went to bed. Naruto made her feel better about the whole Ino-thing, and so she got on with her life.

XXX

When she got to school, she sat in her regular seat all day. And Ino, try as she might, could not make her move. Mika was no pushover! She was still quiet, but NOT a pushover. But neither was Ino Yamanaka. She was fed up with Mika. She wanted Sasuke so bad, that she would kill for him. She was so close, but that girl kept getting in her way. She was going to do something about it.  
Today, when the class was dismissed for lunch, Ino followed Mika. She would NOT let that girl out of her sight.  
When lunch was over, Ino and her friends walked up fast to Mika, who was turning a corner by a flight of stairs that led to the basement. Ino sped up and kicked Mika in the heels, intending to trip her. Instead Mika plummeted down the stairs.  
THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, THUD, until her body was stopped...by the wall. Then nothing. Blackness.

XXX

WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'M EVIL!!!! Oh... My first cliffy! I'm so proud! Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging for long. I would love it if you would review.


	9. Academy Finals

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I'm updating again!!! Read it. Another chapter deicated to Taij...

XXX

An hour later Mika woke. She was surrounded by teachers. Everything hurt. Except her face. No black eyes, lost teeth, or broken noses, nope.  
But everything else was a mess. And yet she only had broken her left arm and sprained her ankle. She looked at her ankle and saw the imprint of a charm. She remembered now. Ino! Ino had tripped her! She'd pay for...  
"HEY! She's alive!" someone cried.  
"Move aside! Let me through!" cried the nurse. "What hurts?"  
'What a dumb question! Answer: EVERYTHING!'  
"My arm and ankle. That's all." she lied.  
"Let's see what I am do."

XXX 'She's dead. The only one who ever understood me is gone. Why did this have to happen?" Sasuke thought, 2 days after the accident. He brought her cat to his house and took care of her.  
"Hey Sasuke!"  
'Great now I'm hearing things.'  
"Sasuke aren't you going to say hi to me? Come on it's not like I'm dead. At least turn around."  
He listened to the voice and turned around. There stood Mika. She had a crutch and an arm in a sling. Sasuke could not control himself or his emotions...or his mouth.  
"Mika you're alive!" he cried happily, hugging her. "I thought you were dead!"  
"Sasuke...I...can't...breathe."  
"Sorry." he said smiling, releasing her from his death grip.  
"When I find out who did this to you, I'll make them pay."  
She walked away from Sasuke, to Ino.  
"Your anklet, where did you get it?"  
"My dad made it. It's one of a kind. So even if you wanted one, you couldn't get one."  
"Do you ever take it off?"  
"No. Why would I?"  
"Just wondering, that's all." She wobbled back over to Sasuke.  
"I know who tripped me. I'm sure of it."

XXX

At the end of the school day Mika once again apologized for not being able to help and the cafeteria ladies did not mind. She walked over to Sasuke's house to get her cat and her walked her home. They talked at her home and then she sent him on some errands. She asked him to get some herbs from the garden and a bowl of water from the river. He did so, and brought them back to the house.  
Mika missed them together and put the solution on her sores and broken bones.  
Then Sasuke left (very reluctantly).  
"Good-night. I'll see you at school." said Mika.  
"Uh, same here. Night. But are you sure that you don't want me to walk you to school?"  
"Thanks again, Sasuke, but I already said no. I can get to school on my own. Now Good Night, Sasuke."  
So he finally left.

XXX

When Mika woke up, her bones were mended, wounds gone. She looked pretty much normal. So she walked to school early, even for her.  
Sasuke came at 5, Iruka 5:30 and everyone else at 7.  
"What happened to your sling?!! Or crutch!?!" asked Naruto anxiously.  
"I'm fine now, really." Mika said, 'Good thing too, I don't want to miss the exam.'  
"She's back!? Already!? I just tri- I mean I just saw her tripped yesterday! How can she be better!?" screamed Ino.  
"Yeah! How?" cried one of Ino's lackeys.  
"Tell us!" cried another.  
"Quit pestering me!" she cried. "I just applied some medicinal herbs that's all! So back off, you crazed fan girls! Back! Back!"  
"Class, settle down!" Iruka said, annoyed.  
"Yes Iruka-sensei." everyone said simultaneously.  
"Now the exam, as you all know, is tomorrow." he said. "So go home and practice."  
Everyone nodded.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then." he said. Everyone left. Except Mika, who was scrubbing the cafeteria floor.

XXX

When she sent home today, she took a short cut through a clearing in the woods. She got home in a jiffy. She practiced 'cloning', ate, fed the cat, and went to sleep early.

XXX

She 'slept in' until 5:30 and walked to school, only to run into Sasuke.  
"Hey ready for the test?" she asked  
"Yeah, sure." he said.  
They entered the class room and they practiced some more until the gates opened.

XXX "Ino." she made 3 of herself.  
'Yeah, that's what we need… More Ino's.' thought Mika.  
"Pass. Kiba."  
'We don't need anymore of him either.' she thought.  
"Pass, Hinata."  
'If we had more people like Hinata the world would be a better place.'  
"Pass. Shino."  
'Great more weirdoes.'  
"Pass. Chouji."  
'Good thing those are only shadow clones or else there would be no food left on the planet.'  
"Pass Shikamaru."  
'If we had more of him nothing would EVER get done.'  
"Pass Sakura."  
'Not bad, but not good either. She's smart, but annoying.'  
"Pass Sasuke."  
'Go Sasuke! Eeek! I sound like a fan girl! But I can be happy for him right?'  
"Pass. Mika."  
'Here goes nothing...'  
"Hey wait! How many do we make?"  
"3, 4, 5… however many."  
"Uh,okay..." 'Just go already!'  
'Stupid entities! Here goes nothing...'

POOF! The whole classroom filled up with Mika's. Then there was a swirling wind and one Mika was there.  
"Pass. Naruto."  
She took the headband and walked back to her seat. Naruto walked up to the front of the classroom.  
"Here goes nothin'.." he muttered.  
'Well, that sucked. Poor Naruto. He can't even create ONE good doppelganger. And he wanted to pass so badly...'  
"Fail."  
Naruto slumped and dragged himself back to his seat.  
"I have a surprise for all of you! You can meet up with your other friends who are in a different class now!" Iruka said happily.  
Just then about 72 other students poured in. Sasuke was swarmed and Mika fought her way through to tell him she's be hanging out with her friends, but said she could help him. She stopped time, moved him out of the sea of fan girls and restarted time again.  
"Taij! Botan! Mea! Get over here!" screamed Mika.  
3 girls walked through the double doors. Mika maneuvered around everyone to get to them.  
"It's so crowded in here!" said Botan.  
"Yeah, I know! It sucks!" said Mea.  
"Let's go ask if we can go out in the courtyard?" said Taijiya.  
"Sure but, Oh NO we forgot!" shouted Mika.  
"HIYA!!!!" They all shouted at once.  
"Hiya!"  
'Hiya!"  
"Hi-frickin-ya!"  
"Hiiiiiiii-ya!"  
"Hi-how-are-ya!?!"  
"Hiya! Hiya! Hiya!"  
"HIYA!" they shouted again simultaneously. By now everyone was looking at them.  
"See?" said Mika, "This is why we're all in DIFFERENT classes!"  
"We see your point." said Botan.  
"Aren't we going to see if we can get out of this sardine can?" asked Mika.  
"Point made and taken."  
"Let's go!"  
They ran up to Iruka and asked if they could go out into the courtyard. He agreed saying that it WAS crowded and four less people would make a big difference. They were on the second floor, so they jumped out the window.  
"Are you nuts!?!" Cried Iruka.  
"No, it's Friday! We're off the deep end!" they shouted back at once.  
"Really! We're only NUTS on Wednesday!" yelled Botan.  
Iruka chuckled and closed the window.  
"My teacher's gonna think I'm crazy, you guys!" said Mika.  
"You mean he didn't already?" said Taijiya.  
"NO! I've fooled them all into thinking I am a perfectly sane person!"  
"Insane is more like it!!" cried Botan.  
"Hiya!" said Mika.  
"Hiya!"  
"Hiya!"  
"Hi-how-are-ya?"  
"Just fine, thank you!"  
"Hiya!"  
They burst into spurts of laughter on the ground.  
"Wow, you are even weirder than I thought!" stated Ino.  
"Wow! Look! Its a hopeless loser!" said another fan girl.  
"Wow! Look! It's an ugly b-""  
"Let's not start anything you guys. Even as much as we want to." said Mika, cutting off Botan.  
"Back to the building!" said Taij.  
"Jeez, you make this sound like Western expansion!" said Mea.  
"Really! Can't you tell? It's EASTERN!"  
"God! I love it!"  
They all looked at one another for a second in silence.  
"HIYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
They walked back to the classroom. Now EVERYONE was out side.  
"Hey? Where are you guys going?" asked Iruka.  
"Anywhere where it's not crowded Iruka-sensei!"  
"Well alright...Don't go anywhere else though, okay?"  
"Yes sir!" said Taij, Botan, and Mea at the same time.  
"We won't leave...UNLESS everyone else comes back here." said Mika.  
"EXCEPT WHEN it's time to go home."  
The 4 girls burst into hysterics.  
"OK. Have fun and try not to get hurt. The nurses office is right down the hall." he smiled. 'So she's not as alone as I thought.'  
When the bell rang to go home, Mika shouted,  
"RAMEN-JUNK-FOOD-SLEEPOVER at my place! That is, if your name is Mea, Botan, or Taijiya!" They ran home using the short-cut Mika used yesterday.  
"Hang on, you guys. I hear something." said Mika seriously.  
"Become shadows."  
Everyone blended into the trees and landscape.  
Naruto ran out form nowhere all scratched up, followed by the intern and then Iruka.  
'What is going on?!?' thought Mika.  
"Give me the scroll, little fox." said the intern.  
"Naruto, don't listen to him!"  
"Shut up, Iruka!" cried the intern, who through multiple kunai and ninja stars at the teacher.  
'Iruka-sensei, NO!'  
"Iruka-sensei, No!" shouted Naruto through tears.  
'I've got to do something!  
"There...is...no one...I...respect...more than Naruto!" said Iruka.  
"Art of the doppelganger!" 1000 Narutos appeared. Iruka smiled. The clones attacked the intern bringing him to his death.  
Iruka got up, 'somehow' healed a little. (I wonder who could have done that)  
"Guess what Naruto? You pass!" All the people in the forest smiled, whether they were visible or not.

XXX

The girls stayed over all weekend. Having endless ramen and soda. Shouts of "Hiya!" rang faintly thought the village. They talked endlessly and prepared for Monday. They promised to keep in touch, no matter what. Mika said that she'd visit weekly if possible. She'd use her telepathy to communicate. And so Sunday evening came.

XXX

Whooo!!! Two updates in the same day!!! And I'm going for 3! Please review!


End file.
